Just Bff's right?
by Amaichan17
Summary: Mordecai and Rigby go to the carnival, Mordecai's in denial, Rigby's crossdressing for money, and complication's happpning, Morby, SkipsXBenson. not furry yaoi, human yaoi :) other yaoi's fluff :3
1. Chapter 1

Just BFF's right?!

A/N- I was watching a Regular Show marathon on CN for two days straight, and I just HAD to write this story! ALSO—they're human, I don't do furry Yaoi.

Gross.

I just had to incorporate Benson and Skips because they're so dang cute together! Benson is such a angry uke! Its simply adorable with a calm and collected type Seme like Skips! Also I own nothing, I owe everything to the creators of regular show. I hope you enjoy because I got some new funnies~! Benson's, Mordecai, And Rigby's design are Mookie00's.

If you want a picture of what skips looks like just review and ask. :)

But for now—

Hair: slicked back, silver

Build: skinny but has muscle,

Eyes: Greenish blue

Usual clothes: A gray muscle shirt, blue skinny jeans

Black sneakers.

High fives design:

Hair: (Whatever hair you can think of besides a big hairy hand sticking out of his head) kinda like Jeremy's design.

Build: Medium

Eyes: Deep maroon

Usual clothes: Black jacket, red T-shirt, and white skinny jeans.

^_^'

Enjoy~!

Hope you like!

Xxx

Remember: They're human, don't do furry Yaoi unless they're Neko.

"Hey Mordecai! Wanna grab some coffee?" Rigby asked loudly plopping into the seat next to his best friend, "Nothin' like drinking Joe with my bro~!" The duo had surprisingly, just finished ALL their work for the entire day and Benson—once again, surprisingly let them have the day off.

"I don't know Rigby, can't we do something... Different?" Mordecai fondly stared at his best friend and got comfortable on the couch. "I don't know, like go to the carnival maybe?"

"Ah what? Dude, carnivals are lame, they're all full of weird ass clowns and crappy clownish games!" The little brunette whined, placing his small feet on the coffee table boredly, he had never liked the carnival; he never won any of the stupid games. "Lets go to the arcade!"

"Ah c'mon man! It'll be fun!"

"Why don't you just go with Margaret?"

"She's a lesbian dude."

"So?"

"She's probably scissoring with Eileen!"

"Wait till they're done!"

"RIGBY!"

"Okay okay! Let's just go to the stupid carnival..."

"Thank you! Was it that hard to see things my way?"

"Stop talking!" Rigby growled punching his best friend's arm and running up the stairs to get dressed, he soon returned in a black vest, a brown long-sleeve shirt, and some black skinny jeans. Just Rigby-ish to get the bluenette a hard on, good thing his criss cross belt hid it well. Though Mordecai had a secret, a big one too;

He was in love with his best friend, Rigby.

It had started at the day of the BBQ, once they had gotten themselves locked in the freezer, after he had fainted from the cold—Rigby had carried him around, even after the bluenette had said all those hurtful things to him, until they found a way out. That, truly caught Mordecai's attention. He tried to put those nasty feelings away. He even starting trying for Margaret. Asking multiple guys for advice, even asking Benson for advice—the lowest of the low—then the bluenette found out that Margaret was a fricken lesbian, he'd seen the red head smooching it up with Eileen behind the counter.

Rejection hurt—and so did failing. Right after Mordecai accepted the repulsive feelings and started noticing the cute habits the brunette had; tucking his hair behind his ears, blushing, even the cute way he fell asleep in his extra large trampoline—

Everything was just so cute about Rigby.

"Alright let's go!" The brunette interrupted Mordecai's train of thought.

"Uh yeah, sure."

Rigby placed a small hat on his head and headed out to the cart— though, to be truthful; Mordecai thought it was kinda blocking the cuteness. "Dude," The older male paused to slap the accessory off Rigby's head, who instantly turned around and pouted in annoyance. "What the hell man?"

"Uh," Mordecai choked, mentally panicking. Things like this happened all the time; Mordecai would listen to his instincts and do something carnal, like grope the younger male —and then everything would collapse...

"Ugly hat man."

Rigby gave the his best friend a sharp glare and crudely imitated him; "Ugly hat man~" The brunette rolled his eyes as the bluenette started the cart and started down the street. "Uh, you wore the same hat yesterday dumbass," Rigby paused and made a face Mordecai knew well, the 'I need a second to think of a mean tease that will get me punched, or fucked.' face. He smirked as his insult came to him, "This is why Margaret's a lesbian."

"Shut up man! Then you should get with her then because you act like a woman." He playfully punched Rigby with a smile.

"Say what? I don't act like a woman! You're just a fag." The smaller male laughed rubbing his arm and hopping out of the cart as his best friend parked quietly.

"Gay people are nice people man. They're just... Different. I mean Margaret's nice isn't she? She's not an alien because she's a girl who likes girls..." Mordecai's cursed to himself when he saw Rigby's thoughtful face. Did he sound too defensive? Did Rigby think he was gay now?

"Dude, you're just defending her because you still like her~!" The brunette mused, but biting his lip as they came to the admission stand; he smiled nervously at the older male and looked at the price, then back at Mordecai. "I don't have any money on me Mordy~!"

"It's okay... It's just," He looked at the price ranges.

Toddlers 2 and younger: FREE!

Children 3 to 12: $10.00

Teens 13 to 18: $15.00

Adults 19 to 50: $25.00

Seniors 65+: $20.00

Deathbed/Damn near dying:

Mordecai groaned and took fifty dollars from his wallet. "Twenty five dollars for two twenty one year olds, big whoop." He commented, handing the cash over to the bored teen in the booth. Good thing Benson paid them fairly well.

"Ugh, you're free to go." The crater face sighed lifting up the heavy rope.

"Thanks Mordy~!" Rigby smiled sheepishly, and unconsciously bent over to tie his shoes—The bluenette couldn't help but stare, and a few people even raised a sight at both of them. One guy bent over, with a very perky behind, and the other, staring so hard it was like he was trying to see through it...

"What man?" The brunette asked raising a eyebrow, Mordecai seemed to be busy staring at something. "Probably just a stupid chick, as usual..." He figured to himself as he rolled his eyes.

"What?" (Mordecai)

"What?" (Rigby)

"What do you mean what?" Both of them said in unison, Rigby was going to say "Jinxed you!"—but Mordecai beat him to it.

"JINXED YOU!"

"Aw what the fuck man?—"

*Punch*

"OW!"

*Punch*

The smaller male pouted and kept walking until they reached a stand they actually liked. "WE NEED A WOMAN TO STEP RIGHT UP!" A man standing on a platform yelled, though no one seemed to volunteer or look interested. "GUESS ANY GIRLS WEIGHT AND GET FIVE HUNDRED DOLLARS!" Rigby gave the bluenette a look of annoyance and motioned to the ring toss stand. So far Mordecai had won him a bunch of toys that he wanted, or even looked interested in; he was pretty good at carnival games.

"Nah dude, see the reward? It says that any woman that volunteers will get five hundred dollars!" The older male smiled, man, that company must have been really desperate. "You should do it man!"

"What the hell man! I'm not a woman!"

*Punch*

"Ow!"

*Punch*

"Okay!"

"I'll let that one slide."

"Really?"

"No."

*Punch*

Mordecai grabbed the his best friend and dragged him to the back of the cart, where they rummaged through the trunk until the bluenette found what he was looking for; scissors, a bow, a black skirt, black lacy panties, and some black fingerless gloves. Rigby raised an eyebrow and gave the Mordecai a look of "HELL NO!"

"Dude, If you get up there, and look like a girl— you'll get five hundred dollars," Mordecai paused and thought about it some more. "AND if I can guess your weight—which I can, 113 pounds— that's one thousand dollars right there!" The older male smiled, knowing that he would get to see Rigby in a skirt. "Free peeks~! Free peeks at panties~!" Mordecai musically thought, smiling to himself.

"Plus, you can't say no, because you can't talk." Rigby blushed and frowned, then furiously shook his head.

"What's that dude? You want to dress up like a girl and get the money? Now that's the Rigby I know." The bluenette smirked and led him to the nearest public bathroom after locking the trunk and the cart. Rigby seemed pretty alright walking to the bathroom, but getting in the stall?— That was a little struggle.

Poor Mordecai had to practically herd the brunette into the stall. "Dude! Just get in the fucking stall!" Good thing the bathroom was empty or he would've been screwed for assumed attempted rape. "Look man," Mordecai managed once he herded Rigby into the stalls. "Either you get into the clothes, or I change you..." instinctually, He ran a hand down the brunette's thigh. Rigby slapped his hand off and blushed— pushed him out of the stall, shut it, and locked it.

"Oh and, you better let me check to make sure your panties look right! If your junk mail falls out we're screwed!" He hummed the Adventure Time theme song as Rigby changed. One minute... Two... Three.. This was taking long. "Hurry up! I don't want to miss that money!"

The brunette growled as he stepped out, he was wearing everything—And the sight was breathtaking, Rigby was smart and cut the sleeves, and had even put the bow in the right place. (On his head) Everything was perfect, simply perfect. Mordecai raised a eyebrow when he noticed a earring on Rigby's right ear.

"Intriguing earring... Panty check?"

"NO WAY IN HELL!"

*Punch*

*Muffled whimper*

"Just shut up and let me look!" Mordecai quickly lifted up the black skirt and feasted his eyes. Black Lacey panties on slim, curved inviting hips, and a slight "bump" in the underwear.

"Uh dude," Mordecai blushingly turned around so Rigby wouldn't see his hard on. "Your junk is so noticeable. Its like falling out, even though it's so you need to like, get hard, so it doesn't give you away. Like hold a stuffed animal in front of it... Like a cute little Lolita doll loving girl..."

Rigby's eyes got HUGE.

"No fucking way! I will not do that shit! That's gay!"

*Punch*

The brunette blushed and backed into the stall, nothing was worth doing something gay in front of his best friend, nothing. Not even a thousand dollars was worth seeming gay in front of the straightest guy he knew. "MMM!" Rigby shook his head furiously and shut the stall door. Mordecai could wait.

"Rigby! What does MMM mean? I won't hit you this time. Are you going to do it or not?!"

"NO WAY!"

"One thousand bro! One thousand dollars! Do me a solid!"

"I can't get hard man! There's no chicks around!"

"Play with it!"

Twenty minutes later;

"IT'S NOT WORKING!"

"Dude! C'mon! Look, do I need to come in there or something?!" They had approximately eighteen minutes before the booths and everything else shut down.

"No! That's gay!" Rigby blushed, Mordecai was the straightest person he knew, but right now—he was the gayest person he knew. Even gay-er than Margaret and Eileen. "Dude... Do you have a boyfriend or something? Because you're straight up gay."

"What? No dude! I just want one thousand dollars dude! Thinking all the coffee, videogames, soda and grilled cheeses we can handle! Hell I'd act like a faggot any day for money!" Well, not five dollars of course, one hundred bucks and up was more like it.

"THEN YOU GET IN THE FRICKEN SKIRT MOTHERFUCKER!"

"I CAN'T FUCKING FIT IT!"

"I can't get hard anyways! There's no point in doing this!"

"ONE THOUSAND DOLLARS!"

"I. CAN'T. GET. HARD MORDECAI!"

"AGGGGHHHH!" The bluentte threw up his hands in his signature last stage of exasperation. "Thanks dude. Now we'll be broke forever."

"Is it my fault that I can't get hard? Is it my fault my dick won't go up? No, it's not you tool."

"Well time's up, so let's go home."

"Yeah..." Rigby awkwardly walked out of the stall, looking quite flustered and pissed. 'Now this junk decides to work? THIS IS WHY it's called a tool!' The brunette blushed as they headed back to the cart, a light drizzle had already started, which wasn't helping the already wet area and the clinging of his skirt. "Well, this day officially sucks ass."

"Hffff." Mordecai grudgingly started the trusty cart and headed back towards the park. "What are you going to tell Benson when he asks why you're in a skirt?"

"I'm not gonna tell him anything, I'm jinxed, remember?" The younger male put a plush white kitten that Mordecai had won for him in front of his hard on so that his best friend wouldn't notice. The bluenette smiled as he felt his anger melt away as the smaller male looked at the stuffed animal adorably.

"Rigby, Rigby, Rigby. There you go asshole, now you tell him." Mordecai stopped in front of the park and nervously swallowed. Benson would find something wrong with them going outside together. Some bull shit excuse.

"Aww what? Why do I have to do it?" Rigby whined as the parked the cart and headed inside, "Well at least bring in all the stuffed animals you won me Sir faggetó." Mordecai growled and went back outside, sure he was madly in love with his best friend, but sometimes he just wanted to choke the brunette to death. The smaller male smiled widely and looked around for the his boss; Not in the kitchen, not in the living room, not in the garage, not even in Skips' house.

Searching for Benson, he was really grossed out when he spotted Thomas, the new itern, and High Fives (Not a ghost, but a person) making out behind the garage. "Aww sick!" He shivered, but watched in awe. After ten minutes of watching two people madly makeout like their lives depending on it, the albino (High Fives) looked like he was about to fuck the hell out of the cute little intern—So he had to step in. "Hey Thomas and High five, have you seen Benson?" Rigby asked, smirking as the two instantly yanked away from each other.

High fives only blushed and pulled his hands out of Thomas' shirt, and instead wrapped his arms around his waist. Rigby looked like a girl, and for a second he was unrecognizable—but the girlish-boyish voice indicated that it was him.

The brunette (Thomas) blushed immediately and wiped the leftover traces of the kiss on the tissue he had kept in his pocket—just for situations like this one. He didn't even want to know why Rigby was in a skirt. "U-Uh I saw him go upstairs with Skips, they're probably in his office..."

"Uh thanks, you guys can go back to fucking I guess..." The brunette blushed and headed back inside.

Rigby quietly took his shoes off and stealthily went up the stairs; careful that he wouldn't interrupt Benson's and Skips' conversation. The brunette stopped at his boss's door and peeked through the keyhole—Skips, or "Walker" was on top of the redhead; who had had his fairly pale legs wrapped around the older male's waist with the most erotic and embarrassed look Rigby had ever seen, placed on the boss's face in the history of forever.

There were clothes all over the floor, and Walker, was trailing hot kisses and hickey's on the redhead's pale neck. The silverrette seemed to lean in farther and a sharp cry was emitted from the redhead. Suddenly Walker seemed to be thrusting a pace that could only be described as phenomenal. The redhead's hands were pinned above his head but his whole body was wiggling in pleasure. "Aw sick! Skips is shagging Benson!" Rigby had to stop his food from coming up as they began kissing and moaning into each others mouths. Though he hated to admit it, Benson and Skips weren't ugly—They were actually pretty hot, Benson with his bright red hair and Skips with his silver hair and millions of muscles. Shoot, the couple in general was hot.

The brunette turned tail and ran as quietly as he could into his room. "Mordecai! Mordecai!" He was running so fast he ran straight into the bluenette. Mordecai, luckily and pervertedly, flipped so that Rigby would fall under him. "Ow!" The smaller male growled as he rubbed his head. "You won't believe what I saw!"

"Me neither! You go first!"

"Thomas and High five, were making out; And—Benson and Skips are fucking, as of this very moment."

"Pops had a collection of all our things and was getting very intimate with them while he masturbated. Mallard needs to find him a medieval girlfriend that understands him..."

Mordecai's face: :/

Rigby's face: :\

"Aw sick. Also, I figured out that you're homosexual Mordecai, and I accept it."

"Sure that's—WAIT WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Dude, its okay. Margaret told me all about your little habits, and I'm okay with it." The brunette flushed several different shades of red and looked at their fingers, which was noticeably intertwined. "Our fingers are all hooked together Mordy..."

The bluenette gave Rigby a look an icy look of determination. "I'll unhook our fingers when you tell me what Margaret said."

"Hell no, now let me go." The smaller male squirmed and tried to pry himself out of his captor's grasp. "Come on Mordecai!"

"Now Rigby." The usual playful tone in Mordecai's voice wasn't present.

"No."

"Now." He tightened the grip between their fingers.

"Why do you even want to know? Maybe if you were smart and watched yourself you would know already!" Rigby growled, pressing his legs against the bluenette's inner thighs, which were very warm. This skirt didn't have a good heating system, and already he was feeling a cold breeze sweeping his genitals. "Why are your thighs so warm dude?" He asked, trying to change the awkward and strange subject.

"I'm pissed."

"Pfffft... So whenever you're mad your thighs heat up? I wonder what else is hot on you—" The brunette burst into laughter. "Look man, do you really want to know what Margaret said?"

"Uh yeah asshole."

"Fine, she said that most gay guys talk with their hands, and that you do it a lot." Rigby took a big breath. "Also, she says you have this habit of staring at this guy. She wouldn't tell me who, but Eileen said it's obvious that you like him and you TRY, heh..." The smaller male giggled, "That you try to have contact with him, but you're too scared because he doesn't notice..."

"...That's not true..."

"Surrrreeee its not."

"Look Rigby, if I'm gay, you're gay!"

"Say what?"

"If I'm gay, you're gay!"

"How am I gay if you're gay? That doesn't even make sense!"

"You and me are practically the same person!"

"No we're not! Mordecai stop acting like a nut! A big ass Brazilian nut!"

"Dude! Forget it!" Mordecai released their fingers and stomped off into his room. Knowing Rigby had access to the room also he cranked up his iPhone to max and mouthed Undead by Hollywood Undead.

"Aww come on Mordo! What's your problem? There's nothing wrong with being gay!" Rigby ran in after him, "It's just weird that you're calling me gay too!" The brunette sighed in frustration and sat on the bed next to his best friend. "Margaret also said that you'd feel better if you just confessed already." The brunette mused and began poking the bluenette softly on the head.

"How fucking stupid and foolish of you to think you could do this." Mordecai replied narrowing his eyes at the prodder.

Rigby raked his hands through his brown hair defeatedly. "Look Mordecai, if you stop being mad at me I'll tell you a secret of mine okay?"

"Secret first."

"Headphones and song off first, then secret."

The bluenette wordlessly turned off his music and ripped off his headphones. "Now tell me."

"Alright. So, I'm Bi, but mostly I'm into dykes because I've never dated a guy before, so I'm kinda afraid to date guys..."

"Oh, okay. That makes me feel better."

"Uh yeah... I would hug you, but that would be awkward." The brunette blushed heavily and headed back to his pile of clothes on top of trampoline, quickly changing inside of the pile. "Night Mordecai."

Mordecai snuck over to his best friend and hugged him tightly. "Night Rigby, sweet dreams."

"Fag."

"Fuck outta here."

Xxxx

"Mordecai, Rigby, GET THE HELL UP!" The redhead angrily yelled at his laziest employees. Honestly, why did he even keep them around?!

"Ugh, we're up!" Rigby yawned and sat up, though when he saw Benson, a shiver crept through his body and he was instantly brought back to disturbing images of his boss the night before—Under skips, moaning and drooling... "Ohh.. Hey Benson..."

"Ugh, I have something—no, everybody has something important to do today and everyone is leaving the park—except you two. Mallard broke his back and he needs help cleaning his house," His face instantly got red.

"SO I DON'T NEED YOU TWO FUCKING THIS UP. STAY HERE AND DO EVERYONE ELSES CHORES, UNDERSTAND?"

"Yeah, yeah, you don't need to yell." Mordecai rolled over. "We got this."

"Yeah, you better. If you mess up, YOU'RE FIRED!" He stomped into the hallway and explained the plan to the rest of the crew.

A, familliar "Do I have to go?" was heard from the hallway, with a rude reply of, "YES!"

"Aww what? I can't beleive we have to do everyone else's chores!" The brunette growled as he went to the window and watched his fellow coworkers prepare to leave. He smiled as an sweet idea hit him. "Free snack bar though~!"

Rigby's face: :3

Mordecai's face: :/

"Dude Benson'll—"

"Mordecai, Rigby, come downstairs, quickly."

"Ugh, Benson?"

"Everyone else worried about you screwing up too, so your only job is to clean the house and watch the snack bar. Send me a picture of the place at lunch time, if it looks good you can each have one free snack and half off a second. Good? Okay. Bye." the redhead sighed and rubbed his back as they left, Skips could be so rough when he was in the mood...

Xxx

Two showers and seven hours later~!

Xxx

"Alright dude, we've... Finally... Finished the house..." Rigby said, exhaustedly laying on the couch next to Mordecai, who was as equally tired. "Time to get to the snack bar~!"

"I don't know if I can make it." The bluenette clenched his eyes and stared at the wall with an angry face. Would it help to pretend the wall was Benson? No. Did it make him feel better? Yes.

"Well... I'm not carrying you, so I'm going to be eating my free chocolate cake now." Rigby wobbled to his feet and headed in the direction of the snack bar.

"I'm coming." Grudgingly, Mordecai jumped to his feet and picked Rigby up. He hadn't done that since they were kids, and he kinda missed it. "Aww, look how small you are!" He shook his best friend around with a doting look.

"Mordecai!" The brunette yelped in surprise, they hadn't done that in a long time, and whenever they did—It was really, really, really, embarrassing. "Put me down!"

"I don't think so Rigbear~" He mercilessly shook the cute brunette, walked towards their room and sat down on his royal blue bed. "You're so short!"

"C'mon bro! Please!"

"No bro, you're adorable!"

"Just drop me already! It's getting weird! Stop it! I'm not adorable!"

"Your feet don't touch the floor!

"So?! I can't help it! It's not my fault I'm small and short!" Rigby yelled, trying to cling to his best friend. "MORDECAI!"

"RIGBY!" He yelled back just to make a show of yelling. Satisfied by the scared pleas, Mordecai put the terrified Rigby on his lap and sighed. "Good times, good times."

"Aw dude!" The brunette blushed and crawled off his best friend's lap and laid down next to him very embarrassedly. "Y-You can't do stuff like that! It's weird!"

"If I could do it as a kid, I can do it now." He breathed in the familiar earthy scent of Rigby's hair.

"W-Whatever... Can we head over to the snack bar?" The younger male placed one if Mordecai's massive pillows on his head, to cover his bright red face. "Now that you're done fondling me..."

"Say what? I didn't fondle you, grabbing your little 'thing' would be fondling you. Or your little pink 'buttons'. You so need a dictionary." The bluentte smiled maliciously and led the way to the snack bar.

"STOP TALKING!"

"Yeah, yeah. Dude! We should totally eat the most expensive thing and get the $3.00 soda for $1.50!" Mordecai unlocked the door and eyed the $10.00 hot dog, cheese fries, and chocolate cake slice combo. "Heh, heh?" The bluenette smirked and sent the picture of the newly cleaned house to Benson. Who sent him |:3 in return. 'What is that? A unibrow walrus?'

"Yeah buddy!—Wait dude! Whats that?" Rigby asked, with a cute look of curiosity on his face, there—sticking out of an old box was a twelve pack of Budweiser beers. "Dude! These are beers! We should totally drink them!"

"Dude, we drank beer once, in high school... We ended up in holding cells!" Mordecai selected two combo meals and stared at the beer distastefully. "Plus that stuff tastes like socks and mustard. Crusty mustard with bugs in it."

"Come on man! That must of been shitty beer! Plus there's some wine in here!" The smaller male whined, pulling the dark red bottle out of the box with the beers. "It's not listed on the price list! So that's a drink for free!"

"Okay, but what will we use our half off for?" Mordecai asked finding two plastic wine glasses in the cabinets: green and blue. Rigby'd have to deal with green. "I guess this is as fancy as it gets." He looked around for a corkscrew and found one on top of the refrigerator. "Odd." Slowly he popped the top off and filled the glasses three fourths of the way.

"Cheers?" Rigby asked, raising his glass as high as he could and smiling widely.

"Cheers~" Slowly Mordecai took a sophisticated sip of the dark drink like he'd seen on tv. Yup, wine definitely tasted better than beer.

Two cups later~!

Rigby laid there on the couch, somehow, they had made it all the way back the house. The brunette's world was spinning around everywhere; Even Mordecai seemed a little warped around. "Dude, it's like we drunk Rig juice again..."

"Yeah man. Say Rigby, who's hotter—Thomas or Benson?"

"Benson... N-No ,Thomas, wait—you know what? Fu-Fuck it, they're both really sexy..."

"I know right! Get fucked by an angry Benson or a drunk Skips?"

"Angry Bensy... Ever... Kiss a guy?"

"No, but I think I wanna, you?"

"No, but I... Kinda want to... S-Scared though.."

"Okay, well how about I do this t-then?" Mordecai clumsily made his way over to Rigby and pressed their lips together. A second into it he began to suck on Rigby's lower lip until the brunette finally opened his mouth. Drunkenly the couple rubbed their tongues together. The experience could only be described as inexperienced, sloppy, and rushed. Despite these challenges Mordecai loved the kiss: one because he'd always wanted to kiss Rigby, two because he knew it was both their first kisses so the grossness would be forgiven, and three it felt like payback to Margaret's lesbian ass.

The brunette pulled away for air, though he was drunk, he knew how screwed they were gonna be if they didn't stop then. "W-We... We should stop..."

"No dude, we're not stopping—I've waited a long time to kiss... You." The bluenette paused to take a look at his best friend, who was spread on the couch with a heavy shade of blush upon his cheeks. Roughly cute. He leaned over and placed a another peck on the soft lips. "And... I'm not gonna let you ruin it."

"But—"

Mordecai pushed the smaller male farther into the couch, "No dude... N-Now shutup..." Rigby only blushed and looked away, and the sweet kissing continued.

The brunette blushingly pulled away again, much to Mordecai's annoyance. "N-Now, can we stop?"

"Dude we're 21 years old. It's time we lose our virginity." Despite being "drunk" Mordecai was able to speak quite clearly. Maybe because he felt like because Rigby was stoned there were no restraints.

"Idontwanna.." The smaller male slurred, closing his eyes and rolling over onto his back sleepily. "Rigbydontwanna..."

"Uh yes dude, we're gonna." Mordecai determinedly crawled on top of Rigby and pinned his limbs down. "Yes dude, yes."

"Mmff~! Ah~!"

xxxxxx


	2. The Hotel :3

I'm going to kiss u

A/N- I was bored of my games... So I decided to write another chapter of my Morby. Also I own nothing, I owe everything to the creators of regular show.

I hope you enjoy because I got some new funnies~! Benson's, Mordecai, And Rigby's design are Mookie00's.

If you want a picture of what skips looks like just review and ask. :)

But for now—

Hair: slicked back, silver

Build: Medium but has muscle,

Eyes: Greenish blue

Usual clothes: A gray muscle shirt, blue skinny jeans

Black sneakers.

High fives design:

Hair: (Whatever hair you can think of besides a big hairy hand sticking out of his head)

Build: Skinny

Eyes: Deep maroon

Usual clothes: Black jacket, red T-shirt, and white skinny jeans.

^_^'

Enjoy~!

Xxx

Benson sighed as his boyfriend drove him into the park, he was too annoyed and ticked off to drive. It was like all the teens and adults who had accidentally and conveniently found a "Do it yourself" drivers' license was on the road at the moment. It was so bad the boss had to pull over and have a total temper tantrum on the nearest road. Walker, as Benson now called him—because he no longer skipped, had to run over and hold him until he calmed down. Another reason he was pissed off since yesterday—that dick-wipe Mallard—He was a total and complete asshole yesterday; all that shitbag would do was call the redhead to whine and complain about his "Sooo badly fucked up back" and to check on his "Has to be as clean as God's house" house.

"Well, at least we can count on Mordecai—And Rigby—" Benson growled, lighting a cigarette and gritting his teeth. Mallard was supposedly going to visit today too, even with his fake ass broken back. "When they're not being juvenile jerks..." The redhead wrapped his arms around his lover's neck and smiled as Walker carried him out of the car; "Sometimes I just want to kill everyone here, place their bodies under Mallard's stupid white carpet... Frame that old, pasty, bag of dicks, and then stealthily get away with it..."

The silverette raised a eyebrow and gave Benson a loving kiss—Sometimes, when no amount of words could calm him —a simple act of loving affection would be all that was needed. "T-Thanks..." The redhead blushed as they pulled away about two minutes later. Skips smiled, and was gonna nod, but a "Holy shit bro..." could be heard from behind them. The couple slowly and cautiously turned around to a shellshocked Muscle Man, Pops, and Thomas.

Good thing Mitch had a big bucket in his hand— for he turned and promptly "called Ralph." (No, he did not call "Wreck it Ralph." He puked.) "Uh... I didn't see anything..." Thomas said blushing three different shades of red and backed up from the door with his hands up. Pops only giggled and remembered all the times he had seen the two next to each other; The time with the hundred and fifty piece drum-set, Benson seemed pretty pissed that Skips of all people didn't believe him, and when the boss wasn't in his office, he was somewhere with the silverette. Even now they were still holding hands.

"SAY ANY FUCKING THING—TO ANY FUCKING BODY AND I WILL FUCK YOU UP!" The Benson's face was as red as his hair, and he was clenching his fists so hard the tips of his fingers were turning blue. The redhead didn't even seem to notice. " AND I MEAN I'LL LITERALLY HUNT YOU DOWN AND FUCK YOUR LIFE UP—THAT INCLUDES FIRING YOU ASSHOLES!" The others slowly nodded as the boss shakily unlocked the door.

Benson took one look inside the house and ran upstairs, where a window could be heard breaking and other things could be heard getting thrown across the room. "RARGH!"

Skips sighed and shook his head, he couldn't blame the redhead—Broken wine glasses on the floor, wine stains on the wall— beer and soda cans all over the floor, the coffee table was flipped over, and Mordecai, and Rigby were under a blanket sleeping soundly—naked.

"RAAAGGGHHHHH!" Benson promptly jumped out of a window and did the "angry worm" on the soft wet ground—seemingly unbothered by the mess he was rolling in.

"Babe! Calm down!" Walker yanked his lover out of the dirt and held him into his chest, that always made the smaller male feel better, even at his angriest moments. The silverette nodded at the rest of the crew to come in and clean up upstairs. He felt a warm river hot tears on his chest and on his gray muscle shirt. Benson only really cried unless he knew that he was screwed, or if he knew he was going to lose his job, (Aka, Screwed.) "I'ms-sofucking screwed!Ihave-n-nothin! Nothing!..." Skips stroked the soft red hair until the manager was done rambling and gripping his shirt. "Calmed down?" Walker asked, the redhead took a deep breath and wiped his green eyes.

"Yeah, Mallard... Is supposed to be here in like... Thirty minutes..." Benson look at his phone, took a big swallow, and brushed off the the dirt that surprisingly didn't leave a mark or stick to him. "So... Yeah... Basically, I'm gonna lose everything I ever knew because of two bags of dildos..." Before the taller male could say anything— Benson solemnly walked inside the house to go wake Mordecai and Rigby.

Xxxx

"Aw dude... Stop shaking me, I-I'm awake..." Rigby yawned, slapping the hands whoever was softly shaking him out of his sleep stupor. He paused when he noticed the bright red hair, red and black glasses, green eyes, red vest, white long-sleeve shirt, black pants, chain on side, etc... "Aww crap! Benson! I can—He can explain!" The brunette pointed to the his best friend who was just about as awake as he was.

"You know what? It's okay, I'm gonna get fired anyways" The manager sighed and shook his head. "so I don't even want to know—hopefully, you guys will get fired too... SO I CAN FUCKING MASSACRE YOU!"

"We can fix it!" Mordecai said jumping up and pulling the cover to his side, leaving Rigby completely naked. In shock, Thomas completely walked out of the house to go wash his eyes with hot water.

"DUDE!" Rigby angrily yelled, covering himself up with a near couch cushion and blushing furiously. "YOU ASSHOLE!"

"No you can't you moron, Mallard is supposed to be here in about, what? Twenty minutes?" The redhead shook his head and checked his phone. "He just texted me, he's on his way here."

"Give us five minutes, please?" Mordecai looked around for his shirt and clumsily threw it on. "We'll fix it, it's a hit or miss situation." He threw the brunette's shirt at him and was actually quite surprised at Benson's indifference at seeing a naked employee.

"Go ahead, either way, I'm getting fired... So I'm gonna go and spend my last minutes as an employed man..." Benson struggled to keep in the tears that were fighting to begin running down his cheeks like two little waterfalls of sadness and anger. "Whatever..." the manager stood up and went to the basement for some wine.

"Yeah Benson! We'll have this thing done so quickly you won't even know it!" The darker male of the three smiled, finding his pants and crudely shoving them on as quickly as he could. "Thanks for raping me bro..." The brunette mumbled quietly after he had the time the put his clothes. He growled at the pain coursing through his backside and sighed. They awkwardly began picking up the cans and shoving them into garbage bags. "Plus, how are we going to do this without Skips?!"

"Skips has to help! He knows how much this job means to Benson, and it wasn't rape." He threw away the used condom and thanked God he'd swallowed Rigby's cum, minimizing the mess they'd made.

"Sure it wasn't." Rigby rolled his eyes.

So the employee's vigorously worked until sweat was pouring down from their eyebrows and Mallard pulled up. "Shit he's here!" Muscle man yelled to Mordecai who was sweeping the stairs.

"Rigby, get Benson!" The brunette dragged the half sober Benson up the stairs. "What's the point?" He mumbled, wiped his mouth on his sleeve, (Which Skips thought was incredibly cute) then threw the empty wine bottle into the new trash bag. "I'm going to lose everything today...Thanks g-guys?" The house was spotless. The manager could have eaten a five course meal on the toilet seat. "This is amazing!" He fought to hide his excitement and pride as he led the wheel chair that held Mallard around the house. Drama queen, he didn't need a wheel chair.

"The house looks magnificent Benny—Err Benson." The grumpy old man nodded and looked around the stainless house in pleasure, "Now take me upstairs." The redhead shot a happy glance at the whole crew and wheeled his boss up the stairs quite happily.

Xxxxx*~Three tension filled hours hour later~*xxx

"HELL YEAH!" Benson yelled, running into the room and jumping into Walker's arms, the silverette smiled and spun him around the room—not knowing what his sweetheart was so happy about; but smiling anyways. "Guess what guys?! We're all GETTING RAISES!" He exclaimed excitedly after he was put down and was kissed lightly on the head. He ran over and hugged Mordecai and Rigby who were jumping up and down happily. "Guess what else? We're so going out to fucking celebrate!" He laughed, adjusting his glasses and raking his hands through his red hair, smiling widely.

The brunette and bluentte blushed and let go of each other; It was still kinda awkward after, "We kinda had forced sex." Thing going on. 'He must not want to acknowledge it...' they both thought, thinking of ways to un-awkward their friendship. They had an very awkward shower after cleaning up; they really couldn't make noise talking—or whispering for the matter. Benson and Mallard had spent a whole three hours in the redhead's office just talking. The rest of the crew headed out the door with a few extra pair of clothes as Benson explained what was going on.

"Okay, so, Malshit, told me this an hour ago," The manager paused for a second to and tried not to burst into hysterics at their "WAAH?" faces. "and I set up a little 'congrats' party and rented out the one of the best hotels in town, until eight o'clock tomorrow."

"Aw yeah! free room service~!" Muscle man, High five and the rest of the crew were ecstatic, Rigby and Thomas on the other half—weren't that that excited.

"Ugh... I hate these kind of events," The two brunette's sighed in unison. They both were the type to be scarred for weeks after a scary movie—And had seen many a gory horror due to haunted hotels.

Mordecai smiled at his best friend, he was obviously uncomfortable, Rigby wiggled and writhed around next to him trying to find a comfortable place on the seat where he wasn't sore. "Hey bro?" The bluennette smiled as a very evil notion hit him, a very very evil notion.

"What?" Just as Mordecai had predicted, they both said it in unison.

"Jinx!" The older male whispered naughtily into the flushing brunette's ear, Rigby shivered in anticipation. Mordecai smirked, as a small blush crept across his features—He knew this wouldn't help their friendship much, considering it was pretty weird already, considering they had "Done the dirty." But he didn't care—Rigby had looked so adorable rubbing his legs together so heatedly. Plus he couldn't help it! He always got horny when he was just alone with someone!

Good thing they sat in the very back of the van~!

"I'm going to kiss... You... All over." The bluenette heatedly whispered in his best friend's ear, tongue tracing around the shell gracefully.

"No dude—!" Rigby whispered back blushingly, but was interrupted by a flirtatious hand viciously rubbing his already hardening package. "No fucking talking Rigbone..." Mordecai hissed, roughly grabbing his pelvis once more, causing his best friend to groan quietly in a mix of pleasure and pain. "That's better."

Before Rigby could reply—Or moan, the older male's lips were upon his, sucking and licking lustfully. The two broke away for a second for air—Before feverishly kissing again. Mordecai licked and sucked on the darker male's bottom lip asking for permission, which Rigby submissively granted.

The duo's tongues danced in a heated mixture of passion and lust—quieting each other's moans and groans from the outside world. The paler male pushed his best friend down and spread him out evenly, as to see what he had to work with.

The bluenette smirked at his canvas and pried Rigby's legs open, causing a small delicious moan to drag from the back of the brunette's throat. Mordecai looked down and quietly unzipped his best friends fly, then looked up. Two seats up were Muscle man, High fives and Thomas, all chatting loudly. A seat in front them were Benson and Skips, both laughing and smiling—On top of that the radio was on.

The older male sighed with relief, there was no way that they could get caught. He smiled back at Rigby's clothed erection, he was already aroused and a small patch of pre cum was becoming noticeable. Mordecai positioned him self between Rigby's legs and began to furiously grind, he bit back a few groans as the brunette under him expressions began to change rapidly. Rigby's eyes widened and rolled to see stars in pure ecstasy as his best friend continued the glorious friction. Don't stop, don't stop, don't stop, please don't stop...' Echoed in his mind over and over.

Images of the night before hit him like a lighting bolt, sloppy and loving kisses—skin. clothes. Sweat. Love. Lust—Passion.

Mordecai trailed sloppy and hot kisses down from the younger male's jawline and further down his small collar bone before their lips met again, this time his tongue forcefully pushed past the darker male's lips and explored the damp warm cavern. Moaning and groaning into each others mouth's (Which Rigby thought they did much like Benson & Skips in said chapter before XD) Mordecai grabbed the clothed erection and began to furiously pump it. Suddenly pumping it painfully slow.

"Do you want more Rigs?" A hot whisper cradled his ear again. The darker male's faced flushed about ten shades more (If that was even possible) then slowly nodded. With that being quietly signaled, the radical pumping continued.

*Stop* the van suddenly parked.

"Oh shit oh shit oh shit..." The bluenette fumbled with his and Rigby's pants, his best friend was so exhausted from the previous actions he couldn't do much. Once done zipping and saying "Eileen, Eileen Eileen," in Rigby's ear to make his penis deflate—shit, she made him go limp just thinking about her—He threw the tired brunette over his shoulder and carried him out. Second one out of the car was Benson, who nearly fell out. Skips had insisted on groping him every time he wasn't looking and smirking at the angry sounds he retaliated with.

"Asshole..." He mumbled, glaring viciously at his silver boyfriend. "Hey Mordecai and Rigby? What were you guys doing naked today anyways?" The boss asked, edging away from Walker's groping hands and eyeing the odd, blushing couple.

The whole rest of the group quieted down as they headed to the hotel, eyeing the duo, waiting for their bogus answer. Except Pops of course, because he knew which couples were together. XD

"Er... Eh... We just got drunk and decided to dance around the house naked." Mordecai blushed, trying to awkwardly grope his mind for a appropriate and not a complete bullshit answer.

"Like some kind of savages?"

"Yeah..."

"You know who else gets drunk and likes to dance around like a bunch of naked savages around the house?" Muscle man asked, the usual "Jokes." gleam in his eyes.

"Shut up muscle man. Your mom's an asshole." High fives sighed, ignoring the glare he received from his best friend.

"Shut the fuck up! I wasn't gonna say 'My mom' bro!"

"What were you gonna say then?" Thomas smirked, daring Mitch to say something else stupid.

"Nope! I was gonna say 'Your mom!" The green human smirked at the group's surprised face.

"Yo man, come over here and say that to MY FACE." High five viciously frowned.

"Oh no bro I didn't mean it man..." Mordecai rolled his eyes and held open the door for the rest of his co workers. Rigby squirmed, Skips had taken the liberty to walk behind Mordecai and make thrust motions and point at both at them.

"Mordecai—"

"Your jinxed dude, shut the fuck up." Rough grab to the back of his thighs.

Skip's current face; :3

Rigby glared while Benson checked in with the manager in a manager-to-manager way, that seemed to detour Walker's dirty attention and teasing for a second.

It was really intriguing to see how Skips watched Benson's every move, seemingly noticing every habit the manager seemed to have, running his hands through his red mess of hair, biting his lip, tapping his delicate nails on the table, sheepishly looking at his white shoes... Rigby stared at the silverette's face, wondering if Mordecai ever looked at him with such love and content. 'He probably just wants to screw me...' The brunette sighed.

Skips raised an eyebrow and mouthed, 'What's wrong?'

Rigby sighed once again and pulled out his phone, he then quickly typed his situation to his coworker,

Me and Mordo are kinda... Something we shldn't be. And I kinda don't undarstand.

Skips read it for about twenty milliseconds before mouthing, 'You spelled understand wrong.'

Rigby blushed before quickly typing,

STOP TALKING!

(Mouths) 'I'm not talking, I'm mouthing.'

SHUT UP!

Xxxxxx

A-N I thought this was an interesting chapt soo... I didn't know what they'd do when they went to the hotel, soo yeah I ended it with the convo with Skips. yuppp~! please Review~! I would love to hear how I'm doing! O


End file.
